


Champ's Cheerleader

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Memories of Quidditch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Parenthood, Professor Harry Potter, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: At the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match, Professor Harry Potter notices that his sons are very much like him. His youngest son cannot focus without his mum, while his eldest son shows off for his girlfriend. Really! What is it with Potters and their need for cheerleaders?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Memories of Quidditch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	Champ's Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I wrote this fic since I was inspired by this fan-made YouTube video:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4w3KADBzya4
> 
> This story features lyrics of the song, Cheerleader by OMNI.

**CHAMP'S CHEERLEADER**

By: tweety-src-clt9

"Dad? Is mum still not here yet?" Harold Remus is fidgeting inside the Slytherin Locker Rooms. As the youngest member of the Potter household, little Harold is the most attached to his mother. As a second year, this is his first game as the starting seeker for the House of the Snakes. Also, he will be going against his brother, James Sirius, who is the star chaser and Quidditch captain of Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry, Harold, but mum is still not there on the stands. My last update from her is that her meeting at the ministry is running a bit late," Harry Potter, the new Hogwarts Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch Referee, reluctantly told his very nervous son. After recently retiring from playing the wizarding sport professionally, this is his first year as a professor and part-time Quidditch referee for the school matches.

"But mum promised she'll be here for my first match," Harold pouted. Since he looks so downtrodden, Harry is worried that his youngest son may burst into tears. _Come on, Hermione… You must make it in time. It seems our young Champ is just like me; he can't concentrate on his game if he knows that you are not around to cheer for him. Come on, love…_

"Will you be alright here, Hawwy? I have to check the Gryffindors soon," he said in a gentle voice. He understood how his little boy must be feeling right now because he was as nervous or even more so, during his first match as a first-year student many years ago.

"I'll be fine dad," Harold put on a brave face.

"Good luck, son," with a cheerful wave, he walked towards the other end of the pitch where he used to fidget before his school matches start. Since he was determined to reach his eldest son, he did not notice where he was going so he nearly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, Professor Potter!" Diana Celeste Longbottom, Luna and Neville's second child apologized. The second-year Ravenclaw is Harold's best friend.

"No harm done, Ms. Longbottom. May I ask why you are headed towards the Slytherin Locker Rooms? Shouldn't you be at the Ravenclaw stands?" He inquired even if he had ideas why she was headed to the locker rooms with a determined look on her face.

"I'm here to cheer Harold up, sir. I noticed Minister Potter is still not here. You know how attached he is to his mother," the blonde girl said knowingly.

"Off you go, Ms. Longbottom and take five points for being a loyal friend," he smiled at the cheerful girl before walking away.

Remembering a bushy-haired little girl who also constantly worries about her Quidditch playing friend, his mind replays memories of his significant games where his wife had always been his cheerleader…

_Harry Potter, the youngest seeker of the century, feels so anxious for his first Quidditch match that he honestly feels the need to throw up. If only he wasn't so concerned about keeping up with the whole Boy Who Lived persona, then he would most likely be barfing due to nerves by now._

_It's five minutes before his official launching as the newest seeker for the Gryffindor team. While Hermione told him that Quidditch was in his blood since his father used to play for their house during his time, he cannot help feeling scared. He feels so much pressure to uphold his father's legacy and the expectations from Gryffindor House, most especially from Professor McGonagall who gifted him with a Nimbus 2000._

_"Potter, you have visitors! Be quick!" Oliver Wood, their team captain gestured to the door. To his delight, it was Ron and Hermione, his closest friends._

_"Hey mate! You nervous?" Ron asked._

_"A little," he muttered._

_"You'll do brilliantly, Harry. I know you will," Hermione grinned at him. Oddly enough, her confidence in him fills him with so much hope that maybe he'll do alright for his first game._

_"Thanks," he responded with a nervous smile._

_"Good luck mate!"_

_"We're rooting for you, Harry!" With a cheerful wave, Hermione led Ron away from the locker rooms so they could sit on the stands._

_W_ _hen the game started, he felt much better. It's just like flying classes and Quidditch practice, except for the mean Slytherin players. As he zoomed all around the pitch, he could hear the loud cheers from the Gryffindors. When he saw Hermione and Ron, he grinned._

_Hermione was holding a banner that says, 'Potter for President', while Ron was screaming his heart out. His heart swelled with happiness at the support displayed by his friends._

_Everything seemed fine even if he could see the Slytherin team playing dirty. When one of their chasers got knocked out, he was determined to end the game by finding the snitch soon. Suddenly, a glimmer of gold flew past him. With a determined look in his eyes, he maneuvered the Nimbus 2000 to speedily follow the snitch._

_And then, things went downhill…_

_He could feel something controlling his broom. Instead of focusing on the snitch, he is now holding on for dear life._

_'Hermione, please do something,' he thought as he tightened his grip on the broomstick. After what seemed like hours of holding on, he was able to regain control of the Nimbus. _

_With an awkward maneuver, he thought he was puking in public, but instead, he spit out the Golden Snitch. He raised the tiny ball in the air and the crowd cheered. Turning to the Gryffindors, he saw Hermione and Ron cheering for him and he grinned. It's good to have friends…_

After the memory of his first-ever Quidditch match, his mind drifted to a game in his second year when Dobby manipulated the bludgers to attack him just so he will be forced to leave Hogwarts because his elf friend was frightened that he will be facing danger because of the opening of the Chamber of Secrets…

_'Hermione, please help me," he thought as he rode his Nimbus like a madman just so he could escape the crazy bludgers intent on killing him._

_Finally, he caught the snitch so he thought that all his fears and worries about the rogue bludgers are over. To his horror, even if he already ended the game and ensured the Gryffindors' win by catching the snitch, the bludgers are still out to get him._

_He is now awkwardly stretched on the grass. The bludger is still attempting to hit him on the ground so he moves away at each hard slam. When the recent hit is mere centimeters away from hitting him, he closed his eyes and prepared to join his parents in death._

_And then, the bludgers exploded. When he opened his eyes, Hermione was there with her wand out. She was behind the explosion. He sighed in relief._

_'Thank Merlin for Hermione's brilliance!', he mused. He thought that he was saved since his best friend already came to help but then that idiot ponce, Gilderoy Lockheart, just had to go and vanish the bone on his arm…_

Nearing the Gryffindor locker rooms, he hummed the tune of his mojo song that always improves his sullen moods during his professional Quidditch matches. It was a song popularized in 2014 that was introduced to him by his eldest son, James Sirius, upon noticing that his plays are always significantly better when his cheerleader watches his games.

_When I need motivation_   
_My one solution is my queen_   
_'Cause she' stay strong yeah yeah_   
_She is always in my corner_   
_Right there when I want her_   
_All these other girls are tempting_   
_But I'm empty when you're gone_

He sang the song as he continued to walk towards the locker rooms. He was not worried that anyone could hear his bad singing since the crowd is so wildly pumped up for the game. Not only is this the first Quidditch match of the school year, with long-standing rivals – the Gryffindors versus the Slytherins – at play, but also, this match is legendary since it's the first time two Potters will be playing against each other. As a referee of the match, he too is very excited about the game. It brings him so much pride and joy to see his sons enjoying themselves in the same sport that he loves very much. Furthermore, he feels bloody smug that his boys inherited his Quidditch talent. He may be Professor Potter now, but deep inside, he is still 'the British Daredevil', his moniker when he played for _Puddlemere United_.

Finally, he reached the Gryffindor Locker Room so he knocked on the door.

"Professor Potter!" The team's keeper exclaimed.

"Hello, team! The game will start in five minutes. Best for you to get ready," he addressed the very nervous players.

"Yes, Professor!" They chorused. He noticed that his eldest son is not paying attention. He seemed to be straining his head to look outside the window. When the other players exited, he approached his son.

"Jamie?"

"Dad!"

"Hello, son. Are you nervous?"

"Just a little."

"Hmmm… really?" He chuckled with disbelief.

"I'm fine, dad. I've been playing Quidditch for so long… It's just, Lyra… She's still not here," James Sirius muttered. His eyes sad and disappointed.

_Oh, Merlin! My sons are just like me, _he thought. He could now see himself in James as he too is the same when he knows that Hermione is not there to watch him play. Or worse, she promised to come watch but she is running late and he is worried that she wouldn't make it.

"I – I'm so – sorry… for being… late James… I got lost in the book I was reading," Lyra Malfoy, his son's girlfriend of two years, panted as she entered the locker room.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Remember Jamie, the game will start soon. Good luck, son!" He smiled at his son who now opened his arms to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Dad," Jamie grinned before Lyra walked to greet him with a blush on her face at being caught by a professor who is also her boyfriend's father. _Teenagers, _he thought with amusement as he left the locker room.

He chuckled in amusement as he sees so many similarities in himself and his boys. Harold Remus, who is such a mama's boy that he can't focus since he knows his mummy is still not there. And then there is James Sirius, who is uneasy since his girlfriend is running late for his game.

Casting _tempus, _he made the signal to the game announcer that she should call the players to the field. It's time for the first Quidditch match of the school year – Gryffindor versus Slytherin. _Or to me, Jamie versus Hawwy,_ he mused.

As the players from each team were announced, he approached all of them as he gave a rundown of the rules. And then, he signaled for them to shake hands. With a loud blow on his whistle, the game begins…

Before the first minute has passed, Gryffindor scores ten points with the first long toss shot from their captain, James Sirius. It was hard to maintain a semblance of professionalism when he was bloody proud of his boys. Since it's the first score of the Hogwarts Quidditch season, the crowd went wild. The energy all around the pitch is immediately heightening at Jamie's shot.

He chuckled in amusement as he could see most of the girls eyeing his eldest son.

"We love you, James Potter!" A group of Gryffindor girls yelled. He noticed that his son only blushed before he flew towards the Slytherin stands. Hovering near the snakes, Jamie lifted one of his girlfriend's arms so he could kiss her knuckles. The crowd went wild while some of the fangirls booed.

_Like father, like son indeed, _he shook his head in fond exasperation. Jamie's reactions reminded him of how he brushes off the fangirls who think they could attract his attention away from Hermione, his cheerleader.

_And they say_   
_Do you need me_   
_Do you think I'm pretty_   
_Do I make you feel like cheating?_   
_And I'm like no, not really 'cause_

_Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader _   
_She is always right there when I need her…_

He remembers the times when he was still dating Hermione that there were a lot of witches who had the guts to try and seduce him thinking that flashing their cleavage and legs would draw his attention. It annoys him very much but Hermione finds it funny. She just says that he should feel flattered at the attention. He used to pout at her lack of jealousy but when she says that there is no need for all that drama because she trusts him so much, he would always end up grinning like an idiot.

The match continues and he noticed that while his eldest son is at the top of his game and clearly showing off for his girlfriend; his youngest son is unfocused and downtrodden. _Come on Hermione! Please make it in time… Hawwy needs you, love…_

Thirty minutes into the game and the Gryffindors have a solid lead against Slytherin at 80 – 30 because of the very coordinated chaser block of the lions with James Sirius as the most aggressive player. Despite the very good defense skill of the Slytherin Keeper and the mad combo of the snakes' chaotic beaters, the Gryffindor chasers are clearly on a roll.

He gasped when Harold Remus nearly collided with a Slytherin chaser who was doing a reverse pass. It's a good thing that Hawwy snapped out of it at the last minute or the two players would surely spend a night in the hospital wing.

"Acknowledging the arrival of Minister Hermione Potter who just walked into the Quidditch pitch and is now hurriedly climbing up the visitor stands," the female Ravenclaw game commentator announced. Everyone could hear the admiration in her voice.

At the announcement, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing. The players flying around focused their attention on their special guest, along with the rest of the crowd. Harry chuckled as he noticed the stiffness of his wife's back. After all these years, no matter how much she commands government meetings and gives awe-inspiring speeches, his Hermione still hates being the center of attention.

Since he was hovering near the Slytherin stands, he could hear some of the mutterings of the students as the game continued.

"Minister Hermione sure is one damn fine witch, eh mate?"

"Too true. Do you reckon Lillian Joy would look like her mum?"

He briefly turned to the seventh-year boys ogling his wife and glared at them. The boys gulped and looked away. When he focused his attention on the game once again, he smirked. He really couldn't blame these kids for noticing how _fine _his wife is especially in the tight white pencil skirt and black fitted coat combo she's wearing right now. Plus, her stilettos make her tanned legs look even longer, so really, who could blame these teenagers? Even the much younger professional Quidditch players used to admire him for being married to the hottest wizarding government leader in the world.

_She walks like a model_

_She grants my wishes_

_Like a genie in a bottle_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I'm the wizard of love_

_And I got the magic wand_

_All these other girls are tempting_

_But I'm empty when you're gone_

Since the game is progressing well, he could even see Harold Remus primed and focused on the match with his mum's arrival, he decided to fly closer to the visitors' stand to greet his wife.

"Woooh! Go, Jamie! Go!" He heard Hermione yell as their eldest scored another goal for Gryffindor at 90 – 30.

_Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader_ _  
She is always right there when I need her…_

He chuckled as he could hear the song reverberating in his head at Hermione's antics. She had always been his cheerleader and now, she is doing the same thing for their sons. Forgetting the stern and stoic image of Minister Potter, Hermione is now cheering her heart out for her boys.

"Hey, love! Glad you could make it!" He yelled as he hovered by the stands.

"Harry! Focus!" Hermione admonished.

"Potter! Stop flirting with your wife and focus on the bloody game!" Headmistress McGonagall, a big Quidditch fanatic, glared at him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Harold Potter sees the snitch! Gryffindor Seeker Grover is too far away but tries anyway! With a fantastic dive that's popularized by his father, the British Daredevil, Harold Remus Potter catches the snitch! Slytherin wins at 180 – 90!" The commentator narrated excitedly.

"Go, Hawwy! Go!" Hermione yelled while clapping her hands with the rest of the crowd. Of course, it was the Slytherins who were so happy at the results and the Gryffindors looked forlorn.

"I'll see you in a bit, love!" He called out to Hermione and she grinned at him.

The Slytherin team is busy congratulating their newest member who played a huge part in their victory. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor team looks so upset. James Sirius is torn between feeling sad for his team's loss and pride at his younger brother's excellent performance.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors! Gather around the center of the pitch!" His voice reverberated because of a _Sonorous _charm. When his command was followed, he approached the two teams. The Gryffindors were looking angry and sad while the Slytherins are looking smug. Since he was determined to mitigate house rivalry, he decided to add this new tradition.

"Now, I want you to shake hands and congratulate each player on the other team for a job well done. The feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin has long carried on and Quidditch makes it worse. Shake hands!" He said sternly. The players gulped and immediately followed his orders while James Sirius rolled his eyes and Harold Remus shook his head. While his sons may physically be his look-a-likes, they inherited Hermione's mannerisms and to his delight, her intelligence.

"Good game everyone! Now off to your house parties," he winked.

"Alright!" The players cheered as they walked to their house stands. Only his two sons stayed behind.

"I'm so proud of you for your first catch, Hawwy!" Hermione wrapped their youngest son in a warm hug.

"Mum!" Harold Remus blushed.

"Shut it, squirt! You were so unfocused that I thought you'd fall off your broom when mum wasn't here yet," Lillian Joy of Ravenclaw, their second child teased.

"You're playing favorites, mum," James Sirius pouted and Harry rolled his eyes. Their children, especially the boys, are so melodramatic sometimes. They most likely inherited his flair for dramatics and the eagerness to keep all of Hermione's attention.

_She gives me love and affection_

_Baby, did I mention_

_You're the only girl for me_

_No, I don't need the next one_

"Aww! Come here, Jamie! Of course, I'm proud of you too," Hermione kissed their eldest son's cheeks.

"Mum! Stop embarrassing me!" Jamie huffed.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Mrs. Potter! Jamie talks about how often he misses his mum all the time," Lyra Malfoy said with a wicked grin.

"I'll get you for that, Malfoy!" Jamie playfully glared at his girlfriend.

"Oooh… I'm so scared, Potter," Lyra snorted.

"Off you go to your house parties!" Hermione gestured for their children to follow the other students.

"Will you be leaving now, mum?" Joy asked as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"In a while, darling," Hermione cupped their daughter's cheek and pushed her wild hair away from her face.

"Bye mum! See you later, dad!" Jamie said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"Love you, mum! Love you, dad!" Joy waved.

"Thanks for coming, mum! Later, dad!" Hawwy grinned before running towards Diana Longbottom.

"Finally! I have you all to myself, Minister Potter!" He smirked and she rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go for a broom ride around the castle," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh, alright. My schedule is all free anyway," she acquiesced. With that, he positioned himself on his _Firebolt 3000_ with Hermione sitting in front of him.

As the Potters were flying around and just enjoying the day, Lyra Malfoy pointed to the couple. "Your mum and dad are so sweet," she remarked to her boyfriend.

"Yeah! My dad's crazy in love with mum. And well, she's his cheerleader and he's her champ," James Sirius looked up to watch his parents and smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
